As the speed of computing devices has increased, so have the demands that users of the devices place on them. Also, advancements in semiconductor design have led to smaller devices that consume less power, making it more practical for users to carry such computing devices with them throughout the day. For example, users of mobile computing devices, such as cellular phones, portable email devices, smartphones, and personal digital assistants, may demand that a single portable device be capable of performing multiple functions, and may expect to use the device for various tasks as they go about their daily lives.
Mobile devices may be used to request information such as stock quotes, movie listings, or driving directions, and may receive the information from one or more external servers, to which the devices may be communicably connected over a network. The external servers may provide the information to the mobile devices, which may then present the information to the mobile device users. Other presented information can include search results in response to a search request from the user.
In one example, a single mobile device may be used for placing or receiving phone calls, checking emails, viewing video data, listening to audio data, text messaging, and browsing the Internet. In some examples, the mobile device can also be used to perform a business transaction, such as purchasing a sandwich in a local restaurant. For example, a user of the mobile device may dial a specific number to initiate a monetary transfer from a user account to a restaurant account.